herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rina Toin
Rina Toin is the third mermaid princess to appear in the anime. She was a transfer student and is the most mysterious of the three. Personality Rina has a very serious and fearless personality. At the beginning of the anime, she is seen as a loner, but later warms up to Lucia, Hanon, and Kaito. Because of her "cool attitude" and beauty, she is admired by all her classmates. She is haunted by the incident of her palace being destroyed and Noel being captured, and has trouble telling people about her problems. Unlike her two friends, Rina's love is focused on the T.V., specifically on comedy shows. Rina always shows that she is not interested in love, considering she turned down a group of college boys in episode 16. Up until the pure season, Rina is prone to blushing and stuttering around her boyfriend Masahiro. In the end, Rina blurts out that Masahiro is the most important person to her. Appearance *'Human Form': Rina has waist-length dark green hair and grey eyes. Rina is hardly ever seen wearing anything girly or short and is first noticed for wearing the boy's school uniform instead of the girl's uniform. Rina's wardrobe is plain and casual, yet elegant and cool. *'Mermaid Form': Rina's green hair appears to remain the same color and length and her eyes are green. She wears a green shell bra and her tail is green. *'Idol Form': Rina wears a long green dress with an opening on the left side of her dress. She has frilly green gloves and heels and her dress has a green bow and sash around her waist. She gains a beaded headband and her microphone. Rina Human.png|Rina's Human Form Rina Mermaid.png|Rina's Mermaid Form Rina Idol.png|Rina's First Idol Form Rina Idol 2.png|Rina's Second Form Rina's Transformation.jpg|Rina's Transformation Rina (Card Eye Catch).png|Rina in Card Eye Catch Rina's Clothing 01.jpg|Clothing 01 Rina's Clothing 02.jpg|Clothing 02 Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Rina needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. She has two image songs from both seasons of the anime: 'Star Jewel' and 'Piece of Love'. In the italian dub, her song is 'Stella Preziosa'. She says "Love Shower Pitch!" in the anime, whereas in the manga she says "Cool Shine Pitch!" in order to defeat enemies. It is currently rumored that Rina has been loosely based on real world superhero, The Bird (Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada). Trivia *Rina means beloved, peace, pure, queen, melody, and joyful *Rina is the green color of the rainbow. *She is sometimes referred to as Lina. Gallery Maria With Rina.jpg|Rina with Maria All 6 Mermaid Princesses.jpg Noel, Karen & Rina.png Mermaid Princesses with Their Friends and Former Enemies.png Noel and Rina.png Rina Singing.jpg Videos Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Merfolk Category:Singing Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress